Just One Night
by Bloodied Angel
Summary: Inuyasha's got one night to prove to Kagome how much she actually means to him. How does she really feel about him? Major Plot Twists in upcoming chapters. InuKag LEMON WARNING
1. Prologue

Inuyasha's POV

Prologue

Kagome's leaving. She feels that I don't care enough for her to stay. She's wrong. She's my world, the center of my existance.

She leaves tomorrow. I have only one night to tell her how I really feel for her. Not only that I'm going to show her the way I feel for her…


	2. Chapter 1: Feelings For Her

Inuyasha's POV

Chapter 1

I'm not quite sure when I realized that I fell in love with her. It must have been sometime after Miroku joined us.

I guess when he guessed that I was in love with her he was right. It seemed everyone else clued in onto it shortly after we met them. Of course Sango, unlike Miroku seemed to realize it and never pointed it out. I'm grateful for that.

But now she's leaving. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her. Somehow it's as if she's become part of this world. She's wormed her way into my heart. It's as if she's perfect to me in every way shape and form.

I love her and I know it. I'm not sure why but she's the meaning of my existence. If I ever lost her then I'd probably never live to see another day.

If she's gone, what would I have to live for? She's the heart of my existence and I intend to make sure she stays here with me by my side…… forever.

Kouga loves her for her abilities and what she looks like. In my opinion he's shallow.

She's been talking about this guy from her time that practically worships her. In her opinion he intends to marry her in about a year or two. After all she is seventeen.

I've found one quality about both Kouga and this other guy. They both want to make the decisions for her. I think that's wrong, she's capable of making her own decisions.

I love her for who she is inside. I can tell the differences between her and Kikyo. She's still Kikyo's reincarnation, but to me she's someone else. She isn't just Kikyo's reincarnation, she's a whole different person.

Kagome's kind, caring and sweet, I'm not sure of exactly how she feels about me, but I'm hoping that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her.

At the moment she's at the hot spring with Sango, bathing. This is according to her the last bath she'll ever have with Sango. Here in Feudal Japan.

I know where I want to tell her, I'm planning to tell her at the sacred tree. Because that's where we first met and it's one of my favourite spots, plus people know that it's where I go to be alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Kagome's POV)

It was late afternoon in Fuedal Japan. Sango and myself were taking a bathin the hot spring near Kaede's village.

"You're still leaving tomorrow?"

"Well Sango I've been thinking about it and since I've no reason to stay I'm going to leave tonight."

"Ummm… Kagome, why?"

"I've got a very important arrangment in my time that I must really keep."

"Kagome, what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"Don't try denying it. I can tell the look of a women when she's in love. I know that you're in love with him. So why don't you just stay here with us, with him?"

I'd never thought a bout what the other's might think, especially Inuyasha. "He doesn't give a single care about me."

"Well he thought that this might happen so he told me to tell you this. If you decide to leave then he won't stop you, despite how much it'll hurt him."

"He told you that?" I was completely shocked. Inuyasha considered my happiness more importantthen his?

"Yes Kagome."

"But why wouldn't he tell me himself?"

"Because of how he thought you'd react."

"It's getting late I think I'd better be going." I got up out of the hot spring, dried myself off and got dressed. "Maybe I'll see you again Sango!" I waved good-bye to her and ran off to the well.

Typically I'd wonder why Inuyasha wasn't there to stop me, but after what Sango told me I knew that he only wanted me to be happy.

The second I got home I flopped onto my bed and went striaght to sleep.

Kagome's Dream

I was standing at the foot of the Sacred Tree.

"Kagome is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Where are you Kagome we need you here."

"Why? Don't you care about my feelings?"

"I do, but since you've left Naraku stloe the Shikon Jewel and is ploting everyone's demise. We need you here to stop him. Only you can do that."

"But I'm needed in my time as well."

"Think about what you truly want."

Emd Dream


End file.
